


Telephone

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [31]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	Telephone

31 Telephone  
从被瑟兰迪尔出卖那日起，丹恩便无时不刻地被索林用眼神狠狠地嘲笑一番，可也多亏了瑟兰迪尔，索尔才比较平静地接受了布兰德。  
“上辈子造了什么孽啊……”橡木盾的宅子里，索尔摇摇头，看着索林，又看看丹恩，最后在瑟兰迪尔的眼神下挥挥手，“随你们，随你们吧。”  
索林拉过瑟兰迪尔，让他到自己过去的屋内坐坐。  
“你以前……直得可以啊。”瑟兰迪尔睁大双眼看着索林墙上的海报，什么明星啊，地图啊，他走到书柜前，和他猜想的不错，都是些古典名著，有一些讲解艺术的专业书，晦涩难懂，瑟兰迪尔不觉佩服起来——要知道他虽然也兴趣广泛，但对于专业书仅仅浅尝辄止，根本懒得去深究，可索林不一样，喜欢一个就要钻研透。  
“那些？不是我的，那些是菲力的东西，就算是我和迪斯跟家里闹翻了，菲力还是受宠的一个，尤其是受祖母的宠。”  
“我喜欢菲力，他和你们这些毛毛躁躁的糙汉橡木盾不一样，他……很特别。说实话，我不太相信橡木盾家能养出这样的艺术家。”瑟兰迪尔说，他走到墙角，指着一个大箱子问，“这是什么？”  
索林双手一摊：“谁知道呢。”  
瑟兰迪尔在索林的默许下打开箱子，翻看里面的东西。  
“棒、球？”瑟兰迪尔一字一顿，“索林你还这么直过？”  
索林挑眉，表示自己的不满，瑟兰迪尔笑着把一个球放了进去，“好好好，我懂。”  
这次来橡木盾家，是因为索尔年纪大了，并不愿意出席一个比较正式的活动，老爷子心里寻思着，这是让下一辈替自己出面打江山的机会了，就让索林去参加那个历时两个月的破会。  
“我想跟着你，出去玩玩。”晚上，在瑟兰迪尔的二层小楼里，瑟兰迪尔趴在索林身上，拿了一本杂志摊在索林胸膛前边看边说。  
“我也想啊，可是如果你去，莱戈拉斯的生日会你就去不成了。”索林抚摸瑟兰迪尔的脊梁说。  
莱戈拉斯和奇力已经毕业，双双回到了这边找了工作锻炼能力，两个小家伙接任家族企业只是时间问题。莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡住在瑟兰迪尔的公寓里，而奇力则投奔菲力，住在索林的公寓里面。  
“就不能让丹恩去？”瑟兰迪尔歪头问。  
“你是不是傻……”索林捏了一下瑟兰迪尔的鼻尖。  
“行行行，你是本家，本家。”瑟兰迪尔翻身从索林身上滚下去，关灯，“记得给我打电话，和那些年轻的小gay们保持距离。看看他们要把你剥干净的眼神！”  
“瞎想什么……”索林一把搂过瑟兰迪尔，“我倒是担心你会不会被旁人看上。”  
\---  
索林就因为这档子破事出国了，瑟兰迪尔则操心起莱戈拉斯的生日，怎知这小崽子拒绝了自己的帮助，说和阿拉贡亚纹奇力一起能办好，瑟兰迪尔感叹这嫁出去的儿子不中用啊。  
瑟兰迪尔在莱戈拉斯的生日会上有种强烈的与时代脱节的感觉。  
看着一杯一杯拼酒的年轻人们，瑟兰迪尔皱起眉头，觉得现在的年轻人太不懂得保护身体，转念一想，几年前的自己不也是凭借一股冲劲和索林拼酒呢？是自己岁数大了还是和索林过太久已经不愿意回到那些日子？  
阿拉贡替莱戈拉斯挡了几杯酒，直喝得他一反常态看着莱戈拉斯眉开眼笑，瘫坐在椅子上叶子叶子一个劲地叫，那边奇力和莱戈拉斯看样子也喝大了，不管不顾菲力的阻拦，两个人抱在一起热吻，还嘿嘿嘿地蹭鬓角，瑟兰迪尔惋惜地摇摇头，抿了一口酒。  
低头看表，索林那边，应该入夜了吧？  
待到年轻人的派对结束，菲力背着明显比他高半个头的弟弟回了家，瑟兰迪尔送喝迷糊的阿拉贡和尚有几分清醒的莱戈拉斯送回去，自己驾车回了住处。  
进门，将酒气熏天的衣服扔到洗衣机里，他洗了个澡，顺便瞥了一眼时钟，算算时间，索林应该上床了，他露出一个微笑，擦干身子穿着浴袍倒在卧室柔软舒适的大床上。拿过手机给索林拨过去。  
“喂？”索林很快就接通了瑟兰迪尔的电话，“这么晚了还没睡啊？”  
“不晚啊，你那里才刚刚黑天吧？”瑟兰迪尔笑道，“我可是跟着你那边的点过的。”  
索林宠溺地笑了几声：“莱戈拉斯生日过得如何？”  
“他爱死你给的礼物了。”瑟兰迪尔在床上伸了个懒腰，“我觉得他喜欢你更多一点。”  
“怎么会，”索林的声音听起来似乎很开心，“抱歉，这么重要的时候我没法陪着你……”  
“要怪就怪那个老头。”瑟兰迪尔幽幽道。  
索林啧下嘴，表示同意。  
“你快睡吧，生物钟别乱了。”索林轻声道，可瑟兰迪尔不买账，用鼻子发出几声类似撒娇的声音，“不，我今天看到那些年轻人都一对一对的，连埃尔隆德都和我嫂子秀恩爱，就只有我一个人，形单影只的好是孤单，你怎么赔偿我啊？”  
“刚刚你不是不计较的吗？”索林现在斜倚在床头，他明天没什么事，是会议的空白期，所以……猜到瑟兰迪尔小心思的他为了伴侣，在异国他乡的旅店干点什么伤风败俗的事也是可以的，他相信瑟兰迪尔也知道这一点，毕竟瑟兰迪尔看过他的日程安排。索林甚至有些庆幸自己今天洗了澡，现在他穿着一条内裤，人被橘色的灯光围住，腹部随着一呼一吸动作。  
“现在开始计较不行吗？”瑟兰迪尔冷脸问。  
“好。想让我怎么补偿你？”索林笑道。  
“……想要。”  
索林脸上笑意愈发浓烈。  
\-------  
“宝贝，你感觉到我的手在你身体里面了吗？”索林低沉的声音从电话另一头响起，像一串咒语扎根到瑟兰迪尔大脑中。瑟兰迪尔现在仰躺在床上，双腿大开，一手握着已经勃起的阴茎，另一只手一根手指已经借润滑剂进入身体，小幅抽动，让紧致的穴口逐渐适应入侵，他闭目蹙眉，想着这是索林的手指，破开他的肠道，找寻自己的敏感点，准备将他送上巅峰。  
瑟兰迪尔起初是想用淫言秽语刺激索林，调戏调戏这个在他乡寂寞难耐的糙汉子，怎奈这人可能是跟自己一起时间久了，三两句的工夫就扭转整个战局，让自己面红耳赤不说，更是让自己心甘情愿服从他的一切命令，比如脱了浴袍，用跳蛋玩自己的乳头……或者龟头。  
现在他食指蘸了一层润滑剂，在穴口进进出出，发出一阵阵压抑欲望的呻吟。  
“现在什么感觉？”索林问，声音里满是威严。  
瑟兰迪尔呜咽了一声，只得如实回答：“痒……希望……你进来……”  
别笑，火辣的电话性爱成功首要条件就是语言的下流。  
“不，我今天只想用手把你弄射……”索林回答，瑟兰迪尔在电话这头颤颤悠悠小幅度点头，索林看不到，但他知道瑟兰迪尔已经同意了，“瑟兰，我加了一根手指，你能感觉到吗？你那么紧，光是两根就几乎把你塞满了。”  
瑟兰迪尔发出一个湿漉漉的鼻音，加了一根手指，“嗯……两根……两根就……”他像索林平日里做的那样，模仿交媾的动作，手指不停开合，让自己放松下来。  
“好了，把跳蛋放进去，开到最大，趴到床上。”索林说，他一边下达命令一边想象瑟兰迪尔现在的样子，白皙的肌肤因为兴奋和羞耻泛着粉色，双腿因为跳蛋震动而颤抖，丰腴的臀肉见穴口若隐若现，一根线从那里冒出来，像瑟兰迪尔长出一条尾巴一般。索林喘了口粗气，胡乱撸了两下已经硬起来的阴茎缓解欲望。  
电话那头窸窸窣窣的声音停下，索林知道瑟兰迪尔已经按照他的要求做了。  
现在正是他下达更加羞耻的命令的时候。  
“瑟兰，用力捏捏小瑟兰的头，看他能不能‘哭’出来。”  
“不……不……”瑟兰迪尔本能地拒绝。  
“为什么不呢？小瑟兰不是最喜欢和大瑟兰一起哭吗？哭得枕巾和床单都湿哒哒的……”索林的双关让瑟兰迪尔抖了一下。  
“我会捏住小瑟兰的脑袋，轻轻在他脖子那里打转，让他不停地流泪——又或者，他强忍着不想哭出来，这个时候我就从他的脚，一寸一寸向上捏，挤牛奶一般，同时揉搓他底下带着的两颗圆球，这个时候，他一准哭得不像话——有时候，大瑟兰也会因为这个动作哭起来，你说是吧。”索林一副无辜的样子说。  
瑟兰迪尔竟然就这样照做了。不论理智如何呐喊，阻止这种罪恶的自渎，可身体不由自主地随索林的命令动起来，果不其然瑟兰迪尔在动作第一下的时候便甜腻地叫了起来，前端也像索林说的那般，流出几滴前液，打湿床单，他就按照索林的要求不停地爱抚双腿间的欲望，想象着这不是自己，而是索林在为自己服务。瑟兰迪尔不知这是思念，还是单纯的负罪感转移。他和索林在一起后，自己动手解决的次数寥寥可数，现在他的动作太过于陌生，陌生到简单的动作，每一下都会给他一种莫须有的罪恶感。  
可这种罪恶感，成了快感的来源。  
“瑟兰，床单湿了吗？”  
“……啊……是……”瑟兰迪尔吞了口口水，努力平稳呼吸回答。  
“有多湿？”索林看似不经意地问。  
“……和平时一样……”瑟兰迪尔痛苦地回答，扭了扭屁股，不料体位改变让跳蛋不偏不倚贴到最敏感的一点，毫无预兆的快感让瑟兰迪尔叫了一声，随后他死死咬住下唇，双腿紧收，颤抖却不出一声。让索林听到这种声音实在是太过了。可能是隔着电话，瑟兰迪尔并不想让索林听到自己的声音，距离产生美，瑟兰迪尔可不想让这个美变成淫荡。  
“哦，跳蛋，我怎么忘了它呢。”索林在那头摇头，他已经脑补出瑟兰迪尔满脸害羞并拢双腿颤抖惹人怜爱的模样，他光是想想那个画面就几乎要射了，“瑟兰，探两只手指进去，夹着跳蛋，放到你的前列腺上，让我听听我的小妖精能发出什么样的声音——不过记住，当你要高潮的时候，拿开它，我想听你渴望释放的声音。”  
“……不，索林……求你，不要……”瑟兰迪尔带哭腔地示弱，他知道索林在床上就是个控制狂，抖S，如果他来了兴致，他会掌控一切，逼迫瑟兰迪尔示弱臣服，尤其突出在不允许瑟兰迪尔高潮这点上，可瑟兰迪尔没想到，就算是电话性爱也躲不过控制欲开关被打开的索林的支配。  
更可悲的是，他根本没有考虑过反抗。  
像索林说的那样，瑟兰迪尔往手上涂抹一层润滑剂，直直插入甬道里，将跳弹顶到前列腺上，那一颗小东西震得他肠道发麻，他甚至能感觉到前列腺在跳弹的刺激下不断颤抖，一波波麻酥酥的感觉冲到大脑皮层，他双唇微张，呼吸急促，一抽一抽地吸着空气，想要缓解射精的欲望，却不得不面对背道而驰的现状。  
“快了是吗？”索林低沉的声音响起，“瑟兰，可别射出来啊。”  
瑟兰迪尔咬紧下唇，他打骨子里想开口骂索林，怎奈一出声便是百转千回的娇喘。他听从索林的命令，在自己即将高潮的时刻撤掉跳弹，下半身无意识地向前顶撞几下，发出一声饥渴难耐的长叹。  
索林不想折磨瑟兰迪尔了，看一眼时钟，瑟兰迪尔那边已经是凌晨了，折腾到这个时间，索林更希望瑟兰迪尔能尽快释放，然后好好睡一觉，他们两个又不是再也不能见面，慢慢来嘛。  
“瑟兰，你知道怎么满足自己吗？”索林待瑟兰迪尔气息平稳下来，开口问。瑟兰迪尔嗯了一声。索林喉咙里咕哝了一声，“替我，伺候好自己，行吗？”  
“你这个混蛋，这明明是你的工作。”瑟兰迪尔拼尽全力回了一句囫囵话，听索林的语气，今天的折磨“小插曲”算是结束了。  
索林叹了口气，说：“等我回去了，只要不危及性命，随你处置。”  
“当真？”瑟兰迪尔声音藏不住地喜悦。  
“我什么时候骗过你？”索林微笑，隔着电话给了瑟兰迪尔一个大大的亲吻，“啵儿”一声。这一声反倒让瑟兰迪尔害羞起来，笑骂你这白痴。  
索林没有接瑟兰迪尔的话茬，自顾自用低沉充满磁性的声音在瑟兰迪尔耳畔说起甜蜜情话，瑟兰迪尔听着听着乐了，说你还硬着吧，比谁都想射，就别装了。索林笑，说今天我明明想跟你打一通诉说思念的电话，偏偏被你一句话给搞成变了味，我把主旋律调回来你还不愿意，讲不讲理了。  
瑟兰迪尔哼了一声，说：“我才不管你，我要自己爽去。”说着把跳蛋按到已经脱离敏感的前列腺上，挑衅一般在话筒前呻吟，索林不跟他白话，握住已经硬得发疼的阴茎开始撸动。不需要言语的刺激，光是急乱的鼻息和不时从嘴角泄露出来的呻吟就足够让他们明白对方的一举一动，是高兴还是痛苦，是即将高潮还是快感积累。  
“索林……索林……嗯……”瑟兰迪尔将自己的脸埋在枕头里，呜呜叫着索林的名字，示意他快要泄了，索林喘了几口粗气，告诉瑟兰迪尔自己也快了。  
“瑟兰，一起……我多想在你里面射出来！”索林咬紧下唇说，他能看到瑟兰迪尔扭动身躯摩擦床单，身体因为即将高潮而抽搐的模样，他想用手掌感受爱人的动作，想用五感，而不是幻想确认这个人。  
瑟兰迪尔两根手指在肠道内进出，带着跳蛋一寸寸刺激开始痉挛的肠壁，终于在一声满足的呻吟中释放到床单上，“……好……等你回来，让你不戴套就进来……用你的种灌满我。”  
索林那里经得住这种回答，只觉囊袋一紧，白浊的精液随右手的动作喷溅到小腹上。  
索林半眯眼睛，努力让自己高潮后的呻吟声音更响一些，好让瑟兰迪尔听得更清楚。瑟兰迪尔嘿嘿两声，表示不必了，索林噤声，耐心等瑟兰迪尔度过高潮后的恍惚期。  
一阵布料摩擦的声音响起，电话那头瑟兰迪尔开口：“你啊，真的是个不合格的S，哪有玩到一半自己泄了气的。”  
“又不是一次两次，你难道希望我对你下狠手啊？”索林笑，“你在S和M之间随意变换，我是知道的，哪天S冒出来我却不知道，被报复了怎么办？再说了，瑟兰迪尔，你知道吗，我真的不忍心折磨你。”  
“哟，那我折磨你呢？”瑟兰迪尔听了这话心情那是一个好。  
“我说了，不危及生命，随便你。”  
瑟兰迪尔笑了，“那等你回来。”  
-END-


End file.
